


Photos

by Morrigans_Eve (Aoife)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Morrigans_Eve





	Photos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IShouldBeWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/gifts).



Becker glared at the back of his fellow Captain, and then flicked through the collection of photos he'd dug out from their days at Sandhurst and emailed two of them to Jess's account.

Jess's eyes widened comically. Becker had sent her two images of Fee from Sandhurst, wearing skintight leather trousers and an elegant corset, siting astride her motorbike. She spluttered and hunted her lover across the ARC, finding her beating on a helpless volunteer in the gym. Jess smiled to herself; when Fee left the gym she slipped out of her chair and headed for the showers.

-

Fee stretched and purred under the power showers in the ladies changing room, aching pleasantly from her sparring match and frustration with Becker slightly reduced. The light click of heels across the tiled floor set her nerves tingling. The sound of clothes hitting the floor made her smile. Jess joining her in the showers brought the rumbling purr back to the surface.

Jess stretched up on tiptoes and kissed Fee soundly, squeaking as Fee carried the motion through and pushed Jess into the wall, kissing her senseless and grinding her thigh against Jess's clit. Fee broke the kiss, and licked and nipped her way down her jaw.

"I have no objections, kitten, but what brought this on?"

Jess shivered, and blushed.

"Motorbike photo." Fee raised her eyebrow, and smirked.

"Dare I ask where you found them, baby girl?" Jess shook her head, and Fee dropped to her knees, leaving her whimpering at the lack of contact. Fee looked up her lover's body with hooded eyes and then buried her head between Jess's thighs, leaving her shaking and attempting to suppress her moans.

Jess shattered, and Fee licked her clean before rising and kissing her breathless again.


End file.
